


Nightmares of a Nonexistent Past

by Coolcat101s



Category: Legend of the Phoenix, mobile game - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Pining, It’s rated teen for mentions of murder, Mentions of Murder, One Shot, POV First Person, Power Dynamics, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, So..., but only mentioned, cause of the premise of the game and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcat101s/pseuds/Coolcat101s
Summary: You wake up after a terrible nightmare, luckily Shi Liam is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Shi Lian&MC, Shi Lian/MC
Kudos: 3





	Nightmares of a Nonexistent Past

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there were no fanfics for this mobile game and I had to fix that

I wake up with a scream caught in my throat. Images from my dream flash in front in my mind, my entire clan being murdered for the sake of tying up loose ends. I’m startled out of my thoughts by the bed shifting. 

It’s Shi Lian, my first friend. Even before she started to work for my family I knew her because her mother worked for us and brought her over. We used to play together, and I was so overjoyed when my parents decided she would be my personal handmaiden once she was old enough. Her presence- now that I too am a maid working for the palace- is immensely reassuring.

She reaches out and cups my face, wiping away tears with her thumb. I didn’t even realize I was crying.

“Bad dream miss?” 

“Yeah.” I’m still reeling from it honestly, I didn’t see the murders in my past life, be I have always had an active imagination. Usually it was an asset, but not now.

“Do you want to talk about it miss?”

I shake my head. How could I talk about this? Lian doesn’t know about our past lifetime, she wouldn’t understand. 

She hums before beginning to crawl underneath my covers. 

“Wha-“ 

“I’m staying here tonight miss, if you don’t want to talk that’s okay but I won’t leave you.” 

“But what about the rumors? The other maids are already spreading tales about me and Lord Fu.”

“Then I’ll be gone by morning.” As she says this she makes herself comfortable in my bed. It’s been years since we’ve shared a bed- some things that are seen as cute when you’re young become improper when you grow after all- but Lian acts as though it’s a regular occurrence, completely at ease in my bed.

She motions me to lay back down, and I do. She pulls me close cuddling up to me like we’re kids again. I feel safe. I know this is improper but... we are equals now are we not? Coworkers in the palace? Maybe it’s okay to let myself be held by Lian. 

A hand brushes through my hair and I begin drifting off again with this soothing action. 

Just before I fall asleep I feel her lips brush against my forehead. In the morning she’ll be gone from my bed and my plan to prevent the crown prince from taking over will begin, but tonight I fall asleep with a small smile on my face.


End file.
